


In Potential

by Katherine



Category: Fire Dancer Series - Ann Maxwell
Genre: Introspection, Multi, Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-01
Updated: 2021-02-01
Packaged: 2021-03-12 14:14:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29136918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katherine/pseuds/Katherine
Summary: Ilfn rested her hand on herself in the age-old gesture of impending motherhood, velvet-textured palm to furred belly.
Kudos: 2





	In Potential

Ilfn rested her hand on herself in the age-old gesture of impending motherhood, velvet-textured palm to furred belly, which was not yet visibly increased. She was pregnant out of time, old for it. These new lives she carried she had made with a young male she would not have chosen before, when their home Deva was still a living world. But these children conceived in slavery would be born in freedom, and they were the chance of her peoples' future. The future, in potential, of the joined Fourth People of Deva, furred Bre'n and smooth Senyas. If her Senyas boy, once old enough, begat Senyas children on Kirtn's fire dancer, those Senyas children could in time join with her own.

She carried three children. A past gift from a gene dancer had meant that at conception she could ensure two female and one male, although she had not ability to set more specific traits. Ilfn hoped they would be as unalike as possible within the bounds of their ancestry. She had not, yet, given up hope of finding other Bre'n survivors. But if there were none, if she and Kirtn were the only Bre'n remaining, incest was preferable to extinction.


End file.
